


Таинственный сад

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: спецквест [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Необыкновенные приключения Карика и Вали
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: - Думаешь, - сказал Стив, - мы в квантовом мире?- Думаю, мы в саду.





	Таинственный сад

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с книгой Я.Ларри "Необыкновенные приключения Карика и Вали".

– Баки! – заорал Стив. Его пронзил мгновенный, острый и такой знакомый страх: Баки нет рядом.

– Баки!

Странный лес с зелеными стволами молчал, только откуда-то сверху слышался угрожающий рокот.

– Бак!

– Чего ты кричишь, сопляк. – Баки появился из-за ближайшего камня. Стив выдохнул. Здесь. Кажется, не пострадал. Выглядит как обычно... вот только одежду где-то потерял. Впрочем – Стив мельком глянул на собственные голые ноги и живот – он тут не один в таком положении.

– Не отходи от меня, – велел он Баки чуть жестче, чем хотел, и принялся озираться. – Что это за... лес?

Больше всего это походило на Ваканду. Вернее, на Ваканду под ЛСД. Баки и Стив... на небе в алмазах. Нет, не то. Задрав голову вверх, он смотрел на ровные зеленые деревья со странными кронами. То, что было прямо над ним, необычно изламывалось где-то в вышине, еще одно неподалеку – заканчивалось огромным колоколом. Рокот над головой стал сильнее. 

– По-моему, это не лес, – тихо сказал Баки за его спиной. До Стива начало доходить, но прежде чем дошло окончательно, что-то мелькнуло в небе и слетело прямо на них в быстром бреющем полете; Стив едва успел ухватить Баки и дернуть его за камень. Совсем близко над головой промчался странный...

Самолет? Квинджет с гладким черным дном?

Но почему у него были... ноги?

– Муха, – сказал ему в ухо Баки. – Это была муха, Стив. 

Он едва не припечатал лоб о камень.

– Господи, мы что же, уменьшились?

С опаской глядя в небо, он осторожно поднялся.

– Чувствую себя голым без щита...

– Как бы тебе это помягче сообщить, Стив, но ты не то чтобы одет...

– Думаешь, – сказал Стив, – мы в квантовом мире?

– Думаю, мы в саду. Тебе нельзя доверять современные технологии, Роджерс. – Баки преспокойно уселся на камень. Тот притворялся совершенно обыкновенным камнем среднего размера, хотя в обычной жизни, как понимал Стив, был незаметной песчинкой. – Сперва ты состарился и чуть не лишился сыворотки. А теперь...

– Может, тебе просто не стоило лезть в машину со мной?

– А ты решил, что после того, что было, я смогу тебя отпустить? Мне хватило одного твоего... явления, спасибо большое. Ты мою седину видел? В смысле – свою седину? В общем, ты понял.

– Ну, по крайней мере, – Стив снова оглядел себя, на сей раз уже тщательнее, – кажется, я вернулся в нормальный возраст. 

– Очень даже нормальный. – Баки удовлетворенно присвистнул. На свист из джунглей высунулась чья-то рожа с фасеточными глазами, и они оба, не сговаривались, покинули район расположения вероятного противника. Иначе говоря, дали деру. 

Бежали они наугад: зеленые стволы не слишком сильно друг от друга отличались; только наверху залитые светом вершины становились то розовыми, то сиреневыми, то скромно-белыми. Наконец они рухнули на открытый участок земли и перевели дух. Над ними покачивались странные психоделические деревья. Небо тут казалось ужасно далеким. Лес – сад – был полон всяческих звуков, тут все время что-то жужжало, щелкало, гудело. Но это было совсем не похоже на то, что Стив привык слушать в большом мире. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что этому мирку все равно, есть Танос или нет; здесь никто не заметил отсутствия человека – разве что траву вытаптывали чуть меньше.

– И как мы теперь свяжемся с остальными, капитан с планом? – спросил Баки. – Передатчик у тебя в костюме, а костюм...

Стив видел на горизонте гору с неровными очертаниями. Возможно, это и были их костюмы.

– Они наверняка поймут, что что-то неладно. И пошлют за нами Муравья.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Баки. – Иначе твои друзья нас просто раздавят. Представь только, какие будут заголовки. «Нынешний Капитан Америка раздавил предыдущего». Или так: «Сокол по ошибке склевал Капитана Америку...»

– Баки, – с напором сказал Стив. – Я никому не дам тебя раздавить, пусть они хоть трижды мои друзья.

Он говорил не о травяном лесе и надеялся, что Баки это понимает. 

Тот поглядел на Стива серьезно, враз растеряв всю свою игривость. 

– В конце концов, останемся здесь, – сказал Баки. – Тут почти джунгли. А к джунглям я привык.

– Интересно, – мечтательно сказал Стив, – стрекоза дает молоко? 

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, ты больше никогда не заставишь меня никого доить!

– Мы могли бы найти ореховую скорлупку и устроить себе дом...

Баки ткнул его в бок. Над головой снова что-то застрекотало, и оба в ужасе наблюдали, как огромное чудовище с коленчатым телом и блестящими жесткими крыльями гонится за невыносимо жужжащей мухой, которую Стив сперва принял за квинджет. Чудовище ухватило муху огромными клещами, оторвало ей крылья и прямо у них на глазах... переработало, выплюнув пустую оболочку. 

– Ну, – сказал Баки, – полагаю, это была стрекоза. 

Дальше было не легче; отойдя от бренного тела мухи, они увидели огромное растение с глянцевитыми листьями. 

– На них, наверное, есть вода. – Баки попытался наклонить один лист к себе, ухватившись железной рукой, и тут Стив увидел, что поверхность усеяна тысячами ртов, которые очень недвусмысленно открывались и закрывались. Стив бросился к Баки и загородил его собой.

– Ну что ты, – сказал тот, хотя тоже был под впечатлением. – Это же просто лист. Может, он так дышит.

– А может, – сказал Стив, – он так жрет.

Баки вздохнул:

– Говорю же – джунгли. 

После этого было решено двигаться к оставленным костюмам. Там они хотя бы смогут забраться в карман, а когда костюмы кто-нибудь найдет – позвать на помощь. В конце концов, оставалась проблема ночевки. 

В пути их пару раз едва не прикончили – насекомые, которых Стив не узнавал. 

– Надо же, никогда бы не подумал, что у нас под ногами так много опасностей. – Он все еще не мог прийти в себя после мухи. – Она ведь просто летела по своим делам. Ничего плохого не делала. 

– Что-то ты мне не нравишься, Роджерс. Еще чуть-чуть – и ты будешь защищать черных муравьев от рыжих и давать в морду птицам, которым захочется съесть насекомое... Капитан Букашка. А щит можно сделать из панциря божьей коровки. Расцветка почти подходящая. 

Стив фыркнул. 

– А и правда, – сказал Баки, – лучше бы у тебя был щит. Мы бы под ним устроили целый кондоминиум. С бассейном и бильярдной. 

Он подобрал на земле желтоватого цвета посох – судя по всему, сухую травинку. Потом нашел такой и для Стива. И теперь совершенно невозмутимо пробирался по невиданному лесу, без опаски ступая по горячей земле. Стива всегда восхищало это в Баки – как быстро и без всяких переживаний тот адаптируется к самым безумным ситуациям. 

Вообще-то его многое восхищало в Баки. И смотреть ему в спину – мускулистую, с тонкими белыми шрамами вокруг металлического плеча и загаром, кончавшимся ровно над ягодицами, было не лучшим вариантом. Чреватым... осложняющими факторами. Которые в таком виде было никак не скрыть. 

– Ты его заберешь? – крикнул Баки. 

– Вряд ли, – пробормотал Стив. – Из Сэма выйдет отличный Капитан Америка. А мне... мне гораздо больше нравится костюм Номада.

– Как скажешь, – кивнул Баки, – мне и сейчас твой костюм нравится.

Стив не успел даже покраснеть: в этот момент Баки неудачно двинул локтем одно из «деревьев», и сверху на них обоих обрушился огромный поток воды, окатив с головы до ног. Они сконфуженно отфыркивались, а потом разом рассмеялись. 

– Ну... нам давно пора было в душ.

– Ага, – сказал Стив. Он смотрел на Баки; на то, как капельки воды стекают по его груди, блестят на железной руке. Смотрел так, что горло пересохло, а Баки – не пойми с чего – застеснялся. 

– Надо бы нам сделать какую-то одежду, – сказал он хмуро, пряча глаза. Стив раскрыл было рот, а потом понял. Баки не желал, чтобы Стив вот так, вблизи, видел его шрамы. Прежде, в Ваканде, у них все происходило ночью, в хижине, при свете масляной лампы, и Стив не мог его как следует разглядеть. А теперь он стоял совершенно обнаженный, под яркими лучами света, который травы почти не заглушали. Стив шагнул к нему, обнял за плечи. 

– Эй. Ты красивый. 

Баки нервно облизал губы, глянул вниз. Попытался отшутиться:

– И не стыдно тебе, Стивен Роджерс. Ладно, твое достоинство нам пригодится, как раз дров нарубим...

– Ты красивый, – с нажимом сказал Стив. – И мне тоже очень нравится твой костюм. 

Он скользнул пальцами по едва видным неровностям на коже, опоясывающим железную руку, провел рукой по толстому недавнему рубцу на боку, осторожно проследил извилистые отметины на спине. Коснулся нежного места на пояснице, там, где кончался загар. Баки резко втянул в себя воздух.

– Ты сам похож на сад, – сказал Стив. – На таинственный сад. 

– Ну, Роджерс, – начал было насмешливо Баки, но не выдержал; склонился к Стиву и поцеловал его так, как не целовал с Ваканды.

– Задержимся здесь? – шепнул Стив, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.

– Тут полно опасностей, – предостерег Баки.

– Ну... зато нет людей, – прошептал Стив и потянул его за собой на землю.

Укрывшись за травинкой толщиной в хороший дуб, Человек-муравей докладывал по крохотной рации:

– Да, нашел. Все у них нормально. Срочного вмешательства не требуется. Не требуется, говорю вам!

И если какая-нибудь гусеница и видела со своего листа двух чрезвычайно увлеченных делом суперсолдат, то ничего не сказала, ибо гусеница – существо воспитанное.


End file.
